1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a method of controlling the same, for determining a user gaze direction via eye tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
By virtue of the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products have been developed and have become widely popular. In particular, various display apparatuses such as televisions (TVs), cellular phones, personal computers (PCs), notebook PCs, personal digital assistances (PDAs), etc. have been widely used in most general homes.
As display apparatuses have become widely popular, user needs for more various functions have been increased. Thus, a significant amount of research has been conducted to satisfy user needs and thus products with new functions continue to be introduced.
Thus, functions performed by display apparatuses have been diversified. In particular, many methods of determining a direction of user gaze via user eye tracking to perform a corresponding function have been developed.
Conventional eye tracking methods use a method of calculating a gaze location by analyzing glint and pupil in order to measure a gaze direction.
However, according to this method, separate complex calculation is required and computational load is too high. In addition, this method is not necessary to detect whether a gaze direction is a front direction. When a user moves or a display apparatus is moved during eye tracking, eye tracking is not accurately achieved due to influence of the movement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of only determining whether a gaze direction is a front direction while reducing computational load and influence of the movement.